


Glimmering Nightmares

by 8at5am_Wh0_L4ugh5



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8at5am_Wh0_L4ugh5/pseuds/8at5am_Wh0_L4ugh5
Summary: Glimmer is having nightmares based on the trauma received from the war with Horde Prime, yet receives help from an unlikely source
Kudos: 4





	Glimmering Nightmares

While it was called Brightmoon and was indeed brilliant at night, it was still absolutely beautiful in the day. The sun was high in the sky shining off the surface of the water as Queen Glimmer walked through the palace toward the throne room. She wanted to be there early before the meeting. After the war with Prime had ended about 4 months ago, people had gone off in desperate directions.   
Bow was still here of course, as where Catra and Adora. However everyone else had gone off to different places. Scorpia and Perfuma had gone to work on what used to be the fright zone with Hordak, Wrongdak and Entrapta. Frosta, Mermista and Seahawk had returned to their home kingdoms. Spinerella and Netossa had taken some time away to spend together, and they hadn’t been exactly clear on when they would return.   
But today was the meeting when everyone was going to be here and they would have a grand old reunion and it would be a lovely day. As she walked into the throne room everything felt right until she saw who was on the throne.   
“Hello Queen Glimmer, it’s been some time” Horde Prime said calmly  
Glimmer was in complete shock, her heartbeat began to race and she could feel the sweat forming on her.  
“No...no...Adora destroyed you, you are gone” Glimmer was barely able to speak  
“Did you really think that she would be enough to extinguish my light, your highness” Prime retorted with a smirk  
Glimmer readied her magic and prepared to unleash it all against Prime  
“Well if Adora couldn’t finish you than I will” she could feel her confidence slowly starting to come back  
“You might, but to do so you would have to hurt your friends and your love” Prime said  
The doors opened and figures rushed to stand in front of Prime. It was all of them, Adora, Catra, Scorpia, Perfuma, everyone she cared about with glowing eye chanting “Glory be to Horde Prime”  
But Bow was not with them; he was suddenly standing right next to Prime. He looked her dead in the eyes and said to her “Glory be to Primes light”  
Prime then stabbed him with his claws and dropped his body to the floor. Glimmer felt herself collapse and start to scream as the laughter of Prime filled the world.  
She woke up in her bed screaming, Bow jolted up beside her also screaming although he had no idea why.   
“GLIMMER WHATS GOING ON” he shouted as he fell out of the bed trying to find his bow.   
“Oh I’m so sorry Bow” she said “I just had a nightmare we are fine”  
“Oh...ok” Bow said slowly, “what happened in this dream?”   
“Don’t worry about it, it was just a dream, let’s go back to sleep” Glimmer said laying back down  
Bow wanted to continue to question her and try to help her if he could, however he and she were both very tired and he could sense that he would not be getting anything else out of her tonight. Reluctantly he decided to go back to sleep. He spent most of the next day reassuring her the meeting wasn’t for another week and trying desperately to figure out what had her so frightened. She rebuffed every single one of his attempts and was working extra hard to make sure Adora and Catra never found out what was happening until it had worked itself out. By the end of the day she practically fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. This time she was back on Primes ship, the halls stretching endlessly in a maze of shining white surfaces. She felt the same way she had during the war, powerless. She couldn’t think, she just needed to get out of this hellish place. She was being pursued, by her friends, Adora, Catra and Bow were right on her tail, glowing green eyes and cruel humorless smiles. She tried to turn down an alternate hallway but Scorpia and Perfuma were waiting.  
“glory be to Primes light”   
She kept running. She tried another hallway, Mermista and Seahawk where there.  
“Glory be to Primes Light”  
She was growing weaker and the crowd behind her kept growing and the chanting kept getting louder. She peeked back, Entrapta, Hordak and Wrongdak were now in the throng as well.  
“Glory Be To Primes Light”  
She passed the cells which opened releasing, Frosta, Spinerella, Netossa, and finally her father.  
“GLORY BE TO PRIMES LIGHT”   
It was almost deafening now as everyone she knew and loved continued to chase her without end until finally she reached what looked like the spaceport, she could steal a ship and get out. But when the door opened it was back in Primes throne room.  
“Your highness, so glad you could finally join us, I have been waiting for you and so has someone else”   
That voice seemed to penetrate her senses driving fear and rage into her but she was exhausted.   
“Hello my daughter, welcome to the embrace of the light” Angella, exactly as Glimmer remembered her, but this time with those same green eye, void of love, warmth or anything familiar. Glimmer awoke silently with tears streaming down her face. She looked over and saw that bow was still in deep slumber, partially from working yet also from worrying about her all day, she decided she wouldn’t put him through anymore. Prime had taken her as a result of her decisions and that was a patch of rough memories for both of them. She decided to take a walk instead to clear her thoughts. She crept up quietly so as to not disturb anyone else and cause a scene. She walked out to a balcony and gazed out over the water.  
“What are you doing up so late, sparkles” a voice purred from the shadows. Catra came out from one of the corners and walked over to Glimmer. Glimmer wanted to give some snide retort, but she was simply too tired and too raw. So instead she asked a question in barely more than a whisper, “Do you still see him?”  
Catra’s playful smile fell away in an instant as her face hardened, “yeah” she responded, “all the time”. Glimmer had not expected this and it took her by surprise, the next question tumbled from her lips before she knew it was coming “How do you fight it”. Catra looked at her with eyes displaying a rare emotion, concern. Under that gaze she could no longer hold back, while she had hated Catra for a long time and still didn’t like her much, she needed someone to understand. She fell into Catras arms and began to weep. Catra strangely enough actually reciprocated and held Glimmer close to her.   
“Come sleep with us tonight” Glimmer was so taken aback by the offer she could not even formulate a response. She let Catra lead her back to her room, where Adora was spread out on the bed.   
“Glimmer is going to be joining us tonight, Adora” Catra whispered to the mostly sleeping Adora.   
“Ok, sounds great, welcome Glimmer, snuggle and get comfy” Adora said, her voice slightly slurred by the sleep. Glimmer felt awkward as she gently entered the bed trying not to disturb Adora. That was until Catra got in and practically showed her into Adora, who proceeded to snuggle her close. Catra entered from the other side and did the same. Wrapped in the embrace of the two she fell asleep quickly. The nightmare started in the fright zone right as she was being abducted, but this time it was different. She could feel the embrace of others even in the nightmare and as she let out her first moan of fear, she felt Catra hugging her tighter and heard her whisper “Your alright, we have you and he’s gone”. With that she was able to push out of the nightmare and fall into dreamless sleep. The next morning when she woke up she was still in Adora and Catras bed, but both of them were absent. She got up, returned to her room, got ready for the day and went to find Catra. When she did Catra was smiling.   
“So, Sparkles, how was your night”   
Glimmer smiled back “It was wonderful thanks to you, but you never answered my question from last night”  
Catra closed her eye and breathed deeply, yet the smile never left her face. “Prime got us when we were at our worst, when we were alone. So we fight the memories of him the same way we fought him, by being together and gaining strength from each other”  
Glimmer actually chuckled, “I think that’s the most poetic thing you have ever said” Catra laughed in return, “yeah I got that from Adora, she is really into this group thing”  
“Well thanks to you and this group thing, I think I’m going to be alright now” Glimmer said “I think we can all move on look forward to a bright glimmering future”   
“You just had to throw your name into that huh” berated Catra, but she was also laughing at it, as they laughed together they knew Prime was gone and his legacy would be as what finally brought them together.


End file.
